


How It Feels Like

by sindx_sky



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindx_sky/pseuds/sindx_sky
Summary: Aiba makes Ohno feels.





	How It Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a continuation of Electric Blue. If you haven't read that one, please do, so you don't get confuse reading this one :D
> 
> Was originally written for day 6 of #TennenWeek, prompt: Tears, but I just have time to post it now.
> 
> Sorry for the absurd summary. I hope you enjoy this ^^

_“How about you move in here?”_

That simple proposal flew out from Aiba’s mouth, and suddenly Ohno found his face so wet, covered in tears.

He didn’t know how or why he could suddenly lose control over his body and cried like that. His chest felt so stuffed, that he thought he could explode anytime soon. Yet, he felt so, so relieved and warm inside, that he couldn’t stop the tears form streaming down his cheeks.

What was this strange feeling? This was the first time he ever felt like this. Was this what it felt like to be overly happy…?

“Eeeehhh!” Ohno could hear Aiba’s panicking, scooting closer to where he sat, on one of the comfy couches in Aiba’s living room. “I’m sorry! Is it too soon to ask you to move in with me?”

Aiba stretched his hand out reflectively, wanted to wipe Ohno’s tears, but he stopped halfway, afraid that he would upset Ohno more by doing that. So he just sat there, hand hanging awkwardly midair, confused of what he should do next.

Even in a situation like this, Aiba didn’t fail to notice just how beautiful his boyfriend was. The tears were just making Ohno’s pair of gleaming electric blue eyes even more mesmerizing.

“Satoshi-kun, I’m sorry,” he repeated in a low voice, full of regret. “Just forget what I’ve said, okay? I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable. Would you forgive me?”

No. Ohno didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. On the contrary, he actually felt really happy about it. So he shook his head. “No, Masaki-kun.”

He saw how Aiba’s eyes rounded in horror. “You won’t forgive me?!”

And that finally made Ohno chuckled weakly. “Not that, silly. I mean, no, you didn’t make me uncomfortable at all.”

“You don’t?” Aiba wondered.

Ohno shook his head.

“Then, why are you crying?” Aiba tilted his head in confusion.

Ohno just shrugged. “I don’t know either. It’s just…” He lowered his gaze to stare at his hands on his laps. “No one ever wants to be near me before, and now you… you just asked me to live together with you. I’m—“

He never got to finish his words, because the next second, Aiba had pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner…” Ohno heard Aiba muttered softly to him, and it made his tears flowed down again. His boyfriend caressed his hair soothingly. “You have me now. I’ll never leave you, I promise…”

Ohno nodded his head and buried his face on the crook of Aiba’s neck, feeling all warm and safe. His tears were still flowing down, but a smile bloomed on his lips now.

Ohno was really grateful he got to meet Aiba.

 

*


End file.
